Display devices are widely used in various fields due to advantages such as a small size, a light weight and low radiation. Some display devices in conventional art have touch functions. Generally, a common electrode in the display device is divided into multiple blocks, and common electrodes in each block share a touch electrode. In the conventional art, a lead is disposed for each touch electrode to enable each touch electrode to output signals.
Referring to FIG. 1, an array substrate in a Mid-Com structure in the conventional art is taken as an example. The array substrate in the Mid-Com structure includes a gate layer 2 formed on a substrate 1, an insulating layer 3 on the gate layer 2, a transistor structure 5, a signal line 4 for connecting the transistor structure 5, and an insulating layer 6 on the insulating layer 3, a common electrode 10 on the insulating layer 6, a pixel electrode 9 on an insulating layer 8, and a signal line 11 on the insulating layer 8 and electronically connected to the common electrode 10, wherein the signal line 11 is configured to be used as a signal wiring in a touch period of the common electrode 10. That is, in the conventional art, an additional step is required to form the signal line 11 as a touch electrode line.
Other structures (e.g., Top-Com structure) in conventional art also require the additional step to form the above signal lines. Hence, the entire manufacture process is complicated, and cost for the manufacture is high.